Death Battle: Rap Battle Edition
by GoldenMewtwo
Summary: What if some of Death Battle's matchups were solved in a less violent manner? What if they threw down in a rap battle instead? Let's find out!
1. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

**Boba Fett**

**Samus Aran, of Colony K-2L,**

**Left all alone when it got blown to hell.** _(As he says the first two lines, Fett pulls out a file and examines it)_

**There's a price on your head and I've come to collect.**

**And just like Other M, you're gonna get wrecked.** _(Fett tosses the file aside)_

**See, I've got a plan for every one of your weapons.**

**So if you hope to survive, you better get to steppin'.**

**Got a micro-field to block every missile you send in, **_(Two missiles fly in out of nowhere, only to be dispersed by the micro-energy field of Fett's armor)_

**And how you gonna freeze armor that's cold resistant?** _(Fett taps his armor proudly as he's suddenly standing in a snowy whiteout)_

**It's true, my gear comes from a long time ago,**

**Yet it's still better than yours, you armored sparrow.**_ (Fett looks up at a statue of the birdlike Chozo and shakes his head)_

* * *

**Samus Aran**

**They say you're the deadliest, but no, I'm not worried**

**About some clone whose daddy couldn't conquer Nick Fury.** _(Jango Fett's head lands at Samus's feet and she kicks it away)_

**Cold resistant? Are you really that stupid, dude?**

**That's like saying a simple parka will protect you. **_(A Metroid with a parka draped over it floats up behind her)_

**At least when I freeze you, you'll finally be cool again, **_(Samus turns and freezes the Metroid solid)_

**Cuz newsflash: all your best material's non-canon.**

**I've taken down bigger threats; compared to me it's clear**_(Ridley looms over Samus and roars, only for her to aim and fire missiles into his mouth)_

**That the legendary Boba Fett is in a lower tier.**_(Ridley collapses behind her)_

**You can't hope to match the power of the Chozo.**_(Samus's cannon starts to glow by her side...)_

**My cannon's fully charged; it's time for you to go.**_ (...and she aims it and fires.)_

* * *

**Boba Fett**

**I've done my research, Samus; I know all about you.**_(Fett folds his arms and sidesteps the blast)_

**I'm the galaxy's greatest; it's just what I do.**

**You can keep dropping Power Bombs all you like;**_ (Samus rolls behind Fett in her Morph Ball form and drops a Power Bomb at his feet.)_

**I'll fly right over them and then I'll strike.**_(Fett activates his jetpack and flies away as it explodes)_

**Your flimsy armor couldn't stop a lightsaber.**_ (Fett taps his armor to indicate that it can)_

**Did you forget that I fought Darth Vader?**

**You've got all this tech, but there is one catch:**_ (Fett raises a finger)_

**On every new mission, you start from scratch.**

**And even when you got it, you don't know how to use them.**_ (Fett descends into a volcanic cavern as Samus is struggling to get through it)_

**You're in a volcano; turn on your thermal systems. **_(Fett shakes his head as she falls to a knee)_

**Idiot.**

* * *

**Samus Aran**

**Don't you go bringing up one crappy sequel.**_ (Samus activates her thermal system and rises to face Fett)_

**Maybe take a step back and look at your prequels.**_ (She holds up the Star Wars prequel trilogy)_

**And didn't you start in a holiday special?**_(Samus waves her hand and Fett turns to find a copy of the Star Wars Holiday Special behind him)_

**One so bad even George thinks it's awful?**_(George Lucas appears with a sledgehammer and smashes the Special)_

**With my Screw Attack, I'm in the sky indefinite,**

**And your jetpack flies for, what, sixty seconds?**_ (Samus jumps in circles above Fett as she says the last two lines)_

**My suit upgrades to badass new levels**

**While your hand-me-downs just look disheveled.**_ (Landing beside Fett, she flicks his armor and shakes her head)_

**My Speed Booster's on; just try and keep up with me.**_ (Samus dashes back away from Fett at high speed)_

**Man, Jango sure left a lacking legacy.**_ (Samus folds her arms as she stares him down.)_

* * *

**Boba Fett**

**Shut up about my dad, you space age Barbie,**_ (Fett raises a remote and presses it)_

**Or I'll blast that armor right off of your body.**_ (An explosive he attached to Samus explodes, leaving her sparking as her armor falls off (similar to in the Remastered battle))_

**I'm a Jedi slayer renowned for my success;**

**I think I can handle the lost Nintendo princess.**_ (As Samus stands, she finds herself in a Smash Bros arena between Peach and Zelda)_

**Keeping smashing; you got no new games to be found.**_ (Fett turns and looks up at Nintendo's announcement that they had to start over with the next Metroid game)_

**Guess you're stuck with fanfiction, sleeping around.**_ (Fett brushes the announcement aside to reveal a collection of fanfiction shipping her with just about every character in the Smash Bros roster)_

**You thought Ridley was bad? You ain't seen nothing yet.**

**Death comes to many when you test Boba Fett.**_(Turning back to face her, Fett draws his rifle and aims)_

**One by one, I'll crush your whole Federation,**_ (Fett fires repeatedly, taking down members of the Galactic Federation as they try to approach Samus)_

**And yes Samus, there will be disintegration.**_ (Lowering his rifle, he starts to walk forward towards her)_

* * *

**Samus Aran**

**Just go ahead, Fett; take away my suit.**

**I don't need armor to Plasma Whip you.**_ (Samus draws her Plasma Whip and lashes out, knocking him back)_

**Stick to the truth; I don't need all those guys** _(Samus waves all the fanfiction away)_

**When with one quick shot I can leave you paralyzed.**_ (Switching her weapon to pistol mode, she fires and stuns Fett similar to in Smash)_

**You failed your mission; your payout is zero.**

**I'm more than a killer; I'm a true hero.**_ (Twirling her pistol, she holsters it)_

**Mandalorians, Metroids; I'll wipe the whole species.**_ (Samus's Gunship descends and lands behind her_

**I got no more time to rap; the galaxy needs me.**_ (She turns away and starts walking into her ship)_

**But an overrated clone? I think it can do without. **_(Samus glances back over her shoulder)_

**Fall back to the Sarlacc and this time, don't come out.**_ (After finishing, she boards and flies off)_

Who won? You tell me!

* * *

(A/N: Just something I thought I'd try my hand at. Would you be interested in seeing other matchups? Let me know!


	2. Mega Man VS Astro Boy

**Mega Man**

**Let's Roll; I'm here to Crash Bomb your party**_(Teleporting in, Rock immediately fires a Crash Bomber onto Astro)_

**And bust apart that cheap plastic body.**_ (The explosive sends Astro's head flying off and he pats where it was)_

**You can't match the Super Fighting Blue Bomber;**

**The original, classic, iconic Capcom-er!** _(Rock stands proudly before all of the other Mega Men based on him)_

**I'm armored in ultra-strong Ceratanium.**

**Come and take a look if can find your cranium.** _(Rock shakes his head as Astro's body feels around for his head)_

**I already know that it's just for show,**

**Now fly home to Japan and put on some clothes.**_ (Rock pulls a curtain closed in front of the still looking Astro)_

**That's one more robot to add to my list.**_ (Rock pulls up his list of weapons and starts scrolling)_

***mutters* Hope I get something besides butt guns for this.**

* * *

**Astro Boy**

**Whoa there Rock, how many weapons are you packing?**_ (Throwing the curtain aside, Astro has reattached his head and leans in to look at Rock's list)_

**I know you get kinda violent when you start stacking.**_ (Astro backs up with hands raised as an image of Mega getting more ruthless from too many weapons shows behind him)_

**I can see good and evil; I know the truth;**

**You'll have to go back to shooting lemon bloops. **_(Pulling a Mega Buster of his own out, Astro mockingly fires a few weak shots at Rock)_

**Remember, without me you wouldn't even exist,**_(Tossing the Buster, Astro draws the contract Capcom had for an Astro Boy game and dangles it in front of Rock)_

**But you think you can destroy me? Tell me you kid.**

**Actually, my super-brain works hyper-fast,**_ (Backing up, Astro taps his head and grins)_

**So feel free to try and put me on blast.**

**I'm the God of Manga, hero of a whole nation.**_ (Astro flies down and lands in Japan as people cheer)_

**Haven't you heard? I'm immune to disintegration!**_ (Atomic Disintegrators fire at Astro from multiple angles, but he emerges unscathed)_

* * *

**Mega Man**

**Time to shift Double Gears and start again.** _(An image of two gears spins behind Rock as he activates Power Gear)_

**You ain't so mighty; go back to the Jetsons!**_ (A supercharged shots sends Astro crashing into a futuristic house, where the dog Astro licks him)_

**This just isn't your day, and I gotta say**

**I'm glad your license was taken away!**_ (Holding up the licensing deal from before, Mega crumples it and tosses it aside)_

**You've gotta know that your situation's dire.**

**You're afraid of heat; I spit Atomic Fire! **_(As Astro finds himsef in a room of superheated gas, Mega aims and fires his Atomic Fire at him)_

**You call yourself a hero? You wanna bet?**  
**Heroes don't level cities having robot sex! **_(Rock walks through a wrecked city as Dr. Ochanomizu sits nearby shaking his head)_

**And you'll never be Tobio, so going forward**_ (Walking through Dr. Tenma lab as he tries to replace his son...)_

**Dr. Tenma should head back to the drawing board.**_ (...Rock takes the plans for Astro and tosses them in the trash)_

* * *

**Astro Boy**

**I'm not just another bot you can fight.** _(Pulling the prints back out, Astro sets them up and pats Dr. Tenma confortingly)_

**I'm a masterwork; you're just a prototype.**_ (Rock suddenly finds himself out in the open and in his original form)_

**I'll crush you down with one million horsepower.**_ (Rock looks up as Astro carries the tower of Wily's Fortress and drops it on him)_

**Really? You can barely hold one tower?** _(As Rock just keeps it up, Astro decends beside him tossing a giant cruise ship up and down in one hand)_

**While you're runnin on Jupiter lookin kinda dumb** _(Rock platforms through Jupiter while Astro flies by carrying a sign saying 'It's made of gas.'_

**I'll be divin in the Sun with min damage done!**_ (Flying forward, Astro disappears into the sun)_

**What's wrong Mega? Running low on ammo?**_ (Rising from the star's surface with arms folded, Astro is just a little melted)_

**Or is just my disses that you cannot handle?**

**In two rounds, you've gone Double Bust.**_ (Flying up back to normal, Astro gets right up in Mega's face as he turns his other hand into a second Mega Buster)_

**Careful with that; you'll blow yourself up!**_ (Astro wags his finger warningly, holding up a shot of Mega's Death Battle death)_

* * *

**Mega Man**

**You trying to end this soon? What's the Rush?**_ (Rush appears beside Rock and he rubs his head)_

**Could it be you know you don't measure up?**

**You'll be feeling blue by the end of this song,**

**Cuz Mega Man's here dropping Black Hole Bombs!**_ (Rock fires his Black Hole Bomb, Astro turning and struggling against its pull)_

**I can Super Adapt to any shade you throw.**_ (Rock combines with Rush and flies out ahead of Astro)_

**I'll knock you right back to your circus show.**_ (Grabbing a trapeze, Rock launches his fist off and slams it into Astro, knocking him back)_

**You look like you're runnin' a bit low on energy; **_(Rock holds out a tank with an E on it towards Astro...)_

**Perhaps that's why your rhymes have no synergy.**_ (...only to absorb it himself.)_

**Better go and refuel, learn your place.**

**Stick a nozzle up your ass and get out of my face! **_(Holding up an image of Astro refueling through his rear, he lets it go and it's pulled towards his opponent)_

* * *

**Astro Boy**

**A Black Hole Bomb? Say, that's pretty neat,**_ (Astro catches and tosses the panel aside to reveal he's now holding a cement truck)_

**Except for the fact it can be sealed in concrete.**_ (Turning, Astro dumps it on the singularity to stop it.)_

**You can take your robo-pet and his Scooby-Doo voice**_ (Astro flies down and lands in front of an image of the cartoon's Rush)_

**And toss them away with all the rest of your toys.**_ (Swiping aside the image behind him, Astro reveals a shot of Rock discarding weapons to keep himself sane)_

**You think a little butt stuff is weird and twisted?**_ (Turning, Astro's butt guns appear and fire, Rock covering his eyes as the shots bounce off)_

**Ha! In Brazil, you want to fuck your own sister!**_ (Rock lowers his hands to find Astro in front of him holding an issue of the Brazilian Mega Man comic)_

**If you really wanna fight, you're gonna get rocked.**_ (Backing away, Astro tosses the comic aside)_

**We'll be done in a flash, man; it's time to stop.**

**This isn't a battle; it's your humiliation.**_ (Astro waves his hand dismissively)_

**We all know X was Light's greatest creation.**_ (Mega Man X teleports in beside Astro and the two grin and exchange high-fives)_

Who won? You tell me!

* * *

(A/N: With the recent Mega Man Battle Royale, I just had to pick this as the next matchup. I'm probably going to do Tracer VS Scout next, but after that, are there any specific Death Battle matchups you'd like to see me tackle? Let me know and as long as it's not one where one or both characters don't speak (i.e. Godzilla VS Gamera, Yoshi VS Riptor, etc.), I'll at least consider it.


	3. Thor VS Wonder Woman

**Thor**

**Straight down from Asgard, through the rainbow Bifrost,**_ (As Thor's voice echoes out, the Bifrost fires down onto the surface of Themyscira)_

**Carrying an Uru hammer just waiting to get tossed,**

**Comes the Son of Odin. I suggest you go hide,** _(Thor walks out of the Bifrost's light, spinning Mjolnir)_

**Cuz I'm half Elder God on my mother's side.**

**I'll take your clay body and split it like a continent;**_ (Thor rises into the air and spreads his arms, a massive chasm breaking open behind him)_

**With Gaea's power, I'm divinely dominant!**

**I drop universal bars cuz I've got the All-Tongue.**_ (Thor comes in to land in front of the Warriors Three)_

**Hear that Diana? Songs of your defeat being sung.**_ (Thor cups a hand around his ear and leans back to listen the Warriors' song)_

**Wrap me up in your lasso so you know it's the truth:**_(Thor graps the Lasso of Truth and wraps it around his arm)_

**I'm more than a match for any child of Zeus.**

**I could diss you all century, but right now I just wonder,** _(Thor places a curious finger to his chin)_

**How can a mere demigod hope to best the God of Thunder!?**_ (Thor raises Mjolnir overhead, causing a tremendous lightning burst and thunderous clap)_

* * *

**Wonder Woman**

**Keep it low-key Thor, I'm not scared of your weather.**_ (Diana folds her arms and stands unmoving as the winds from Thor's storm whip)_

**I'm a female myth legend; call me Sif But Better.**

**Laugh it up, Goldilocks, before I drop some real truth.**

**I remember Valhalla; the one who died was you!**_ (Stepping aside, Diana reveals Superman holding the body of DC's Thor after he fell in Valhalla)_

**We'll see how cocky you are about your overweight lead bod**_(Diana leaps and lands behind a frozen clone of Doomsday)_

**When I break you like Doomsday; make the next Shattered God.**_(Punching out, the clone is shattered into fragments)_

**Without your powers, you can fight on par with Cap,**_ (Thor is boxing with Captain America)_

**But I'm the best in the world; just ask my boy Bats.**_ (Batman stands near Diana and nods in agreement)_

**You broke the hold of a snake that could cause global damage,**_ (Out in space, Thor is pulling the Midgard Serpent off the planet)_

**But I was one of three who helped move the whole planet.**_ (The Earth starts to shift away, revealing Diana, Superman, and Martian Manhunter pulling it.)_

**With all my power and skill, I beat the God of War himself.**_(Diana draws her swords and slashes out, sending Ares' head flying)_

**If I can take Ares down, I can sure send Thor to Hel.**_ (Catching the God of War's head, she tosses over to Hela, who catches it.)_

* * *

**Thor**

**You helped pull the Earth? That makes you think you can best me?**_ (Sitting at a table, Thor turns to look at Diana in disbelief)_

**Me and Herc moved it while we were just arm-wrestling!**_ (The camera pans back to reveal Thor struggling against Hercules, the whole planet shaking)_

**You'd best ship out, Amazon; don't get me any madder,**

**Or whole worlds thousands of miles away will shatter.**_ (Thor swings out and knocks Diana back, the shockwave shattering a planet in the background)_

**You can tank a big nuke, and that's most impressive, sure,**_ (A nuclear warhead drops on Diana's head and detonates, doing nothing)_

**But I can have planets burst in my face and still not be hurt!**_ (An even bigger warhead falls on Thor, obliterating the planet around him)_

**I'll spin my hammer round and open a hole to the past,**_ (Twirling Mjolnir, Thor opens a time portal and reappears before the planet was destroyed)_

**Double triple down with myself; see how long you last.**_ (More Thors appear out of similar portals, surrounding Diana)_

**I don't have time to deal with patriotic stripper pretenders;**

**I have nine worlds to save alongside my team of Avengers!**_ (Thor lands with the Avengers and holds his hammer out in a 'Charge!' motion)_

**When it comes to fighting or flyting, you winning is far-fetched.**

**The only good comeback you've got is that tiara on your head!**_ (Smirking, Thor points to his forehead mockingly.)_

* * *

**Wonder Woman**

**You think you can top me by traveling through time?**

**Zoom did the same, and I beat him while blind!**_ (Several Zooms appear around Diana and she closes her eyes, nabbing them with her lasso and throwing them away)_

**You can bring along the Avengers, they won't help you last longer.**

**I'll call up the JL; everyone knows they're stronger.**_ (The various insanely powerful members of the Justice League land behind Diana as she marches forward)._

**Call me the God Butcher; I'm done playing now, Thor.**

**I've had enough of deities acting like childish boors!**_ (Diana angrily pokes Thor in the chest as he stares at her in surprise)_

**You've so much arrogance, you keep getting your powers taken away.**_ (Mjolnir suddenly shoots away from Thor's hand, reducing him to a human form.)_

**If you ask me, Bill and Jane make better heroes any day.**_ (Diana points to either side as Beta Ray Bill and the Jane Foster Thor stand proudly beside her)_

**So wrapped up in yourself, you can't even see the destruction that you've caused.**

**You'd brag about that? I'd call it billions of lives lost!**_ (Diana floats up to point at the planet that was destroyed by Thor's shockwave earlier)_

**Your brother's got one hell of a mighty swing;**_ (Various images of Loki's promiscuous escapades appear behind Diana)_

**Even getting it on with horses? Thought that was Supergirl's thing.**_ (Diana reaches out as Supergirl starts to appear and protest, shoving her away)_

**And no matter how dark his deeds, you keep letting him slip free.**

**It's clear you aren't worthy, so pass the hammer to me.**_ (Mjolnir comes flying in and Diana snatches it out of the air, holding it over her head)_

* * *

**Thor**

**You've got this warrior mad, miss; I'm unleashing my rage.**_ (Thor looks up and his eyes go red as he activates his Warrior's Madness)_

**I'll berserker bash you right back to your bondage days!**

**A little froggy told me that you're weak to blades,**_ (Thor holds up a hand holding Frog Thor, who coraks at him)_

**So let me bust out my mighty axe and chop you down, post haste!**_ (As Thor Frog hops away, Thor raises Jarnbjorn overhead)_

**I'll crack your puny bracelets and turn them back into shards.**_ (Swinging, Thor strikes Diana so hard that her Bracelets of Submission crack and she's sent flying)_

**Just take your plane and fly away if you can find where you parked.**_ (Diana lands in a parkling lot, looking around in confusion)_

**I'm so goddamn tough I can even survive in a star.**_ (Thor finds himself inside the Sun, unbothered)_

**If I can go up against Sentry, beating you shouldn't be hard!**

**Retreat to Themyscira and don't think of leaving again,**

**Or I'll charge up a God Blast and end you right where you stand.**_ (Thor begins to charge up gold, godly energy in his body)_

**And if you think that's just a blustery bluff or a lie,**

**I'll have you know it sent Galactus fleeing for his life!**_ (Turning, Thor fires the God Blast up at Galactus as he appears, forcing the world devourer to retreat)_

**Accept the facts Wondie, and maybe I'll accept your surrender.**

**If you couldn't even beat Rogue, you'll never top the mightiest Avenger!**_ (Rogue appears beside Thor, pulling off her glove and waving her bare hand)_

* * *

**Wonder Woman**

**You're so desperate, you'd bring up a fight with outdated rules and research?**

**Do I have to remind you, Odinson, you lost to her far worse?**_ (Diana holds up Avengers Annual #10 and What If Vol. 2 #66)_

**At least I put up a fight; you went down in one touch!**_ (As Diana talks, she flips through the two comics)_

**Then she took your life, your place, and your daddy's love!**

**You don't have the speed to outdo my reflexes.**_ (Pieces of the Shattered God come flying in and Diana expertly blocks each...)_

**They're better than Clark's, and he reacts in a fucking femtosecond.**_ (...as the camera pans up to reveal Superman watching in awe.)_

**Your skin is so tough? I can solve that riddle.**

**I'll take my magic sword and split your atoms right down the middle;**_ (Drawing her blade, Diana slices down and an atomic explosion appears in front of her)_

**The Bracelets are off now, so do your worst, Thor; bring it on.**_ (As the explosion settles, the Bracelets of Submission hit the ground and Diana glows with her true divine power)_

**It can't top Nemesis threatening our whole pantheon,**_ (Nemesis looms over the Greek gods threateningly)_

**And I kicked her ass even in her own dimension.**_ (Flying up, Diana slices throug the goddess with her sword, her pieces falling to the ground.)_

**Today must be Ragnarok, cuz this Norse legend has ended.**_ (Diana briefly examines her gleaming blade before pointing it at Thor threateningly.)_

Who won? You tell me!

* * *

(A/N: Decided to tackle this matchup next on the suggestion of ramirogalletti. Took me quite a while; as a huge comic fan, I couldn't help but dig super into this XD Hope you all enjoyed. If you have any particular Death Battle's you'd like to see me take a stab at, feel free to request them in a review. See you all next time!


End file.
